Dangan Ronpa Dead
by chynnchilders
Summary: When twelve year old Alice decides to take a new sleep study test she never thought the world had ended while she was asleep now in a life or death situation she must depend upon others or become one of the dead.
1. Chapter 1

" Are you sure you want to do this, miss Winters?" The doctor asks me as I nodded." Of course doctor Carter. I want to do this." I reasoned. I decided yesterday to tryout a new sleep study. I was the youngest of five other people who volunteered. I like to help doctors whenever I can. Doctor Carter looked very worried for some reason. I wonder why? " Well let me tell you this. A few people have been attacked by other people on drugs. The police are saying this might be a new and dangerous drug." He told me. " But isn't the hospital safe because it close to Hope's Peak academy?" I asked.

Doctor Carter sigh. " You have a point. You're already dressed and ready, so I can't stop you." Carter said in defeat. If I was a gloater I would have gloated by now. But I didn't because I don't like to gloat.

I went into the room where I was to do the test. I saw three women and a sixteen year old boy and elderly man in the room. I waved as I went to my bed. I looked to see the red light which now had turned green telling us to proceed with the test. I laid down and went to sleep, with a nagging thought telling me that I should have listen to the doctor.

* * *

I woke up 30 minutes like the test needed, I notice that the light was still green and the other testers were still asleep. " Huh, maybe they are heavy sleepers." I thought as I got up to wake everyone. I stopped at the teenager's bed. I was ready to wake him first. When I notice a dot on his forehead. " That's weird. He didn't have it before." I thought as I took closer to look. That's when I saw the blood coming from the dot.

I realized that dot was a hole. Now I was really scared. I quickly check for a pulse. I jumped when I couldn't feel it. " Guys! Wake up now! This guy is dead! Someone shot him!" I shouted. There was no response. Feeling frustrated I decided to wake them, only to find everyone dead. They were all shot in the head. " Why?! Why I am still alive?!" I thought frantically.

I finally notice a camera after three minutes. I began to wave my arms in attempt to get someone's attention. Nobody showed up to help. On my wits end, I open the door and ran out. I stopped running when realizing how dark the hospital was. " What is going on here?" I ask myself. Files, a broken face and several pictures were on the ground. That was the only things that I could see at the moment. Desperate for help, I started running again until I slip on something. I looked down to see to my horror I was sitting in a giant pool of blood.

* * *

I wanted to scream when I realized doing that would get the killer's attention. I start to look for a nearby weapon. As luck would have it I found a gun and a scalpel. I was about to grab the gun but thought against it. It probably was the same weapon that killed those poor people.

So I grabbed the scalpel. I then ran out of the hospital ignoring the blood pools, the blood streaks, the bloody hand prints on the walls and the possible corpses. When I got outside I was stunned to see it was night.

" But that's impossible it was ten am before what's going on!? The test was supposed to be thirty minutes!" I thought. I looked around and to my horror blood and some dead bodies were almost everywhere. It looked like an massacre. Was a cult or terrorists killing people? Looking everywhere for help, I saw the academy. With some hope I ran to the school where I knew help was at.

I manage to get to the gate with some difficulties. I nearly slipped on several blood pools and I almost fell on a corpse. I quickly open it and close it just in case, before I went over to the door and started to pound on it. " Help! Help! Someone please help me! I don't want to die! I'm still only twelve and I haven't even fallen in love yet!" I screamed. " Why did just say that last part? Am I really that scared?" I thought.

Then again, who wouldn't be terrified at the thought of dying.

* * *

I finally heard the banging noises from the gate. I slowly turn around to see a man and a woman bumping on the gate. I almost screamed when I saw the blood on their clothes, and mouths. But what really scared me the most was the woman who had her throat torn out. I then notice the man was missing part of his face.

I can now hear them growling. I started feeling weak at the scene in front of me. Were these people still alive? What was worse was my legs wouldn't move no matter how hard I tried. The gate started to make creaking noises. At any moment those two people will come after me. As I thought desperately, I brought up the scalpel ready to stab my leg. I suddenly heard a door open as I was about to bring down the scalpel.

I then felt someone grabbing me while pulling me into the threshold of the school. " Are you crazy?!" someone demanded it was a male voice someone close the door. " I said are you crazy?!" the same person demanded. I couldn't answer him because I had just blackout.

* * *

Hi this is my first the walking dead like story all the characters in this story are from all games including the new game, plus the anime but for the despair girls game only the warriors of hope and Komaru are in this story. Ocs are also included in this story. Author out.


	2. Intro part one

I finally woke up a again hoping that everything was a nightmare, only I realize that I was in a school's medical room. I looked down to see myself wearing a hospital gown and not the pajamas I was wearing before. " Who changed my clothes?!" I thought frantically.

I got up from the bed wanting answers for what was going on. I decided to look around for clues to see if the guy who brought me in is the only person here besides me. I heard the door open while I was looking under the beds.

I thought maybe he would go away if he didn't see me. But I heard a gasp from a girl. So that guy isn't the only person here!" I thought in relief. " What are you doing up?! You just fainted a few minutes ago!" the girl exclaim in surprise. I stood up to see a girl in a nurse like uniform by the door. She looked every nervous, so I decided to say something. " I'm Alice Winters. What's your name?" I introduce myself. It worked because the girl looked less nervous now. " I'm Mikan, I'm the ultimate nurse. I really need you to stay on the bed till I come back." She told me as she suddenly left. Sighing I did what I was told to do.

I waited for a few minutes when the door opened again this time a teenage boy with short brown hair appeared. He had a serious expression on the face as he sat down on the bed next to mine. " What do you thing you were doing? Were you trying to kill yourself!?" the boy demanded as I recognize his voice as the one who saved me.

" No I wasn't! I couldn't move my legs! I needed to make myself move again!" I counter. The guy looked embarrassed. " Sorry I didn't know. I'm Hajime Hinata ." Hajime introduced himself.

I smiled feeling like I can trust him. " I'm Alice Winters. Do you know what happened out there?" I asked Hajime looked surprise. " Don't you know it's the apocalypse!" he exclaimed. I stared at him like he was a crazy person. " No way. The doctor said it was new drugs." I said in disbelief.

Hajime shook his head. " It was a lie. The truth is nobody knows what happening. At first we all believe it was safe, until people who were bitten suddenly died. One girl in my class started coughing up blood like crazy. She went unconscious for a minute. Her friend tried to wake her up. The fallen girl seemed to be alright once she woke up. But her eyes were lifeless and her skin was looked grey. Before anyone notice that, she lunged and tore her friend's throat out." Hajime told part of his story.

I felt my pulse race, but I needed to know more. I nodded for him to go on. " It became chaos right then. People were screaming while running out of the room, or trying to save the friend who suddenly started to eat anybody she can grab. I managed to get out of the classroom with two other classmates. It seemed like nowhere was safe inside the school and outside. Those things were everywhere. My two classmates and I got into Hope's Peak just in time. I learned later that a lot of staff were killed there was also a few students who were killed leaving to find their families. This can't be a drug. No drugs make you come back after dying and no drugs make you eat people." Hajime finishes

I just froze this all happened today. I glance at a clock to see that it was eight o'clock. It took eleven hours for all this to happen. " Does this means the other testers were killed to prevent them from dying a painful death? But why didn't the person kill me?" I thought. The door open again this time a beautiful girl walks into the infirmary. I realized she was Sayaka Maizono and she was carrying clothes in her arms. I felt my heart beat fast as she came over to me. " Hi. Alice, right? Mikan said you were up, so I brought you some clothes." Sayaka told me with a kind smile on her face.

I almost acted like an fan girl. Sayaka is my favorite in her idol group. I was about to take the clothes. When I realize that I still haven't asked about my pajamas.

" Hey! What happened to my pajamas?" I asked. " Well, they had blood on them. So Mikan had to take them off you to make sure you weren't bitten." Sayaka told me before she left. " The clothes are going to be burned now." Hajime told me as he followed Sayaka. Now alone I changed into the new clothes which was just a white dress.

I briefly mourned the loss of my pajamas for a moment. I walked out of the room since I deciding to explore the school. I ended up bumping into a boy wearing a green hoodie. " I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed feeling embarrassed. " It's okay, I'm used to this." he replied. " I'm Makoto Naegi ." Makoto introduced himself. " I'm Alice. I was just exploring should I know about anything?" I asked. Makoto frowned. " Well, I should tell you this before Hajime and I rescued you. A lot of us held a meeting. A few people voted to leave you out there to those things." He told me. " Great. So I might have a few people here who wanted me dead or still want me dead." I thought.

" I'm sure this might blow over soon." I said changing the subject. " I really don't know about that. Everything thing started at ten this morning and it's still going on. A part of me says it's never going away." Makoto says in a worried voice. I started getting scared again while remembering the dead bodies both walking and not. " If this isn't a drug. Then this mean that a virus is doing this." I thought. I stopped thinking when I notice a boy my age walked by.

He didn't stop to say hello. He just walked into a room. " Makoto. Who was that?" I asked for some reason I wanted to follow the boy. " Oh that's Nagisa. Him and four others from his school took refuge here." Makoto said. I thank him while going to the door. I notice the door had a sign that said library it didn't bother me so I shrugged off the doubts and went in.

I shall begin to write the next two chapters. The next two chapters are longer. I should tell you guys the group will be staying at the academy for now. And there will be tense moments involving the characters avoiding the Walkers. So look forward to the next chapter. Oh by the Alice has light brown hair and light blue eyes I forgot to put that in until now.


	3. Intro part two

I calmed myself down and I walk towards the blue haired boy. The boy was with a group of kids our age. One boy has red hair and he looked really cool to me. The other boy was wearing a mask and he standing next to a girl with pink hair. The last girl has short green hair and she is in a wheelchair. The girl with green hair saw me before the others. " Hi! Are you the girl that Hinata and Makoto rescued?" The girl asks. " Yes I am. My name is Alice." I introduced myself.

" My name is Monaca Towa." The green haired girl introduced herself. " My name is Kotoko Utsugi." The pink haired girl introduced herself. " My name is Masaru Damon! The boy with the mask is Jataro Kemuri." The red haired boy introduced himself and his friend. " Hey! I was going to introduce myself!" Jataro complains. " You take too long when you introduced yourself." The blue haired boy points out. I felt bad for Jataro. " My name is Nagisa Shingetsu." The blue haired boy introduces himself.

Suddenly I heard something falling. I look around and saw a teenage girl with long purple hair that was tied into two braids. " Hey! You're Toko Fukawa!" I shout with a smile. I love Fukawa's books. " Why are you so happy?" She asks me. " Because you are one of my favorite authors." I replied. She looks very surprise to hear that.

" You should be scared. Everyone outside this school are dead, dying or one them." Fukawa says. " That's true." Kotoko says while shuddering. " I heard that Seiko and Munakata wants to capture one of those things." Nagisa comments. I hope that they didn't capture a walker. I never wanted to see one of those things again. " Hey! I gave those things a name!" I thought in surprise.

Masaru must have thought I looked scared. Because put his right hand on my shoulder and he gave me a smile. " Don't be afraid, Alice! I'll protect you from those monsters!" He announces. I simply smile before leaving the library. Almost immediately I bumped into a girl. " Watch were you're going!" The girl shouts at me. I recognize the girl as Hiyoko Saionji.

" I'm sorry." I apologize. Hiyoko glares at me before leaving. " You should've died out there!" She shouts before turning around a corner. So she's one of the people who wanted to leave me outside. Maybe I should steal a scalpel. " Please don't mind her. She'll warm up to eventually." A female voice told me. I turned around to see a girl. " You're Sonia Nevermind!" I exclaim in joy.

Sonia giggles at my enthusiasm. " Do you know everyone here?" She asks me. " Yes." I replied. I knew that I was lying, but I didn't want to hurt Hinata and Makoto's feelings. " Miss Sonia! It's too dangerous for you to walk around the school!" A teenage boy with pink hair rushes over to Sonia. I knew he is Kazuichi Soda. " I doubt a twelve years old girl will kill me." Sonia told him.

Kazuichi looks at me and he started blushing in embarrassment. " I guess you are right about that." Kazuichi says sheepishly. I giggle as Kazuichi tries to get Sonia's attention. I started walking around until I found an open door. I look inside and saw a group of people. There were six girls and eight guys in the classroom.

They must be the student council members. Because I didn't recognize anyone. " We need to leave now! My mom is still out there!" A girl was glasses shouts frantically. " Karen. We can't go outside. It's too dangerous." A boy told the girl with glasses. " I'm starting to believe what Hinata said earlier. This isn't a drug that doing this." A boy with two plushies said. " Then this means that the apocalypse is happening right now!" A girl with pink hair shrieks.

I stopped listening in after that. I started walking around again. I somehow found myself in classroom. It was completely empty, so I looked around. To my surprise, I found a walkie-talkie. I turned it on and took a deep breath. " Hello. Is there anyone alive outside?" I ask. At first nothing happened, until. " Yes. My name is Sayuri. I'm the Ultimate midwife." A female voice responds.

" My name is Alice. I'm at hopes peak academy. Where are you?" I ask. " I'm at safe zone with my classmates. But it's starting to get really dangerous over here." Sayuri told me. " What's going on over there?" I question. " The infected just keep showing up. It's like there is no end to them." Sayuri told me. I immediately froze when she said that. " Sayuri. You need to leave that area." I warn her. " It's still safe over here." She insisted.

I heard the door opening and I quickly turn off the walky talky. A boy with short purple hair and wearing a white outfit enters the classroom. " What are you doing here?" He asks me. " I'm exploring the school." I replied. I knew who the boy is. Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate dictator. A lot of people say he is lying about his talent. But nobody can find any proof that he's lying. " You know I voted for you to stay outside." Kokichi tells me.

I start to feel myself panicking. He can kill me and nobody would be able to save me. " I'm lying!" Kokichi exclaims while laughing. Huh? " I'm not that bad. I don't want anyone to die." He told me. Maybe he is lying about his talent. A girl wearing a maid like outfit enters the classroom. She didn't notice me and Kokichi as she started cleaning up the room. That's when I finally see the blood splatters and blood pools.

" The bodies are already gone." The girl says. The girl is none other than Kirumi Tojo. I really admire her strong sense of duty and determination. Kokichi decided to bother Kirumi, so I left the room. Once I got to the hallway. I was surprise to see Kyoko Kirigiri and Shuichi Saihara. They are both the Ultimate detectives. There's been a rumor that Kyoko is teaching Shuichi how to be a great detective.

I start to think about Sayuri. I hope that she is okay. (No one's pov) Sayuri was waiting for Alice to talk with her again. She was nervously combing her black hair with her fingers. " Don't be so nervous." A woman with chestnut color hair told her. " The police are protecting us." Sayuri looks doubtful after hearing that. She was starting to think that the safe zone isn't safe anymore.

The woman is Sayuri's teacher. Her name is Mrs. Kyo. Her husband said he was heading towards the safe zone. Mrs. Kyo leaves Sayuri alone and goes outside the stadium. Everything was calm and the infected wasn't around. " Where are the police?" Mrs. Kyo wonders out loud. Suddenly she notices a man walking towards her. " Hiroyuki!" Mrs. Kyo shouts in joy at seeing her husband.

Blinded by her love for her husband. She didn't notice that her husband had his throat ripped out. Poor Mrs. Kyo finally notice her husband's condition and finally see the dead police officers. She also saw the infected eating said police officers. Mrs. Kyo screams and tries to run back to the stadium. Unfortunately her undead husband grabs her and bites her shoulder.

Mrs. Kyo screams in pain, while the other infected walks towards her. Everyone in the stadium couldn't hear the poor teacher's screams. And they didn't realize how close the infected were to the stadium.

* * *

Sorry that it took me so long to write this. I didn't know if I should continue or not. So I decided to continue the story. Mrs. Kyo and Sayuri are my Ocs like Alice. It was a tough decision to kill off Mrs. Kyo in this chapter. Anyway, Kokichi is going to be one of Alice's closest friends in the story. See you guys later.


	4. Intro Part 3

Sayuri was completely terrified. A police officer had managed to get into the stadium. He warned everyone that a big group of infected was outside. He also that the other officers were dead. Mass hysteria descended into the stadium at that moment. Soon everyone was screaming and trying to leave.

The infected had caught a lot of people who ran outside. Now the infected was coming into the stadium. The elderly, the disabled, the injured and Sayuri's group was trapped. Terrified and pained screams filled the night. Sayuri and her group can only watch the horrifying scenes from their hiding place.

They group needs to escape soon. But the infected were everywhere. That's when Sayuri heard sirens. " Everyone who is still alive run while I distract these things!" The police officer yells as the infected shambles towards him. Sayuri and her group leave their hiding place and runs outside. They enter a nearby bus and a member of the group starts it.

Sayuri stares at the stadium as the bus leaves the area. " Where should we go, Sayuri?!" A frantic female asks. " We are going to leave the city!" The midwife shouts. " What?! We should go back to the school! It's safer there!" The driver shouts. " The school is on lockdown by now! Nobody will let us in there now!" Sayuri told him. The boy scowls and drives towards a nearby bridge.

Sayuri sighs as she sits down. Everything was changing way too fast. She didn't know if she can take anymore surprises. " No. I have to be strong. If this world is broken, then I can kill my boyfriend." Sayuri thought. She was tired of his abuse. Sayuri used to love her boyfriend, until he did terrible things to her.

Now she wants revenge for everything he did to her.

* * *

Toshiro was cautiously looking around a corner of a building. He almost sighs in relief until he sees an infected. It was once a beautiful maid from a hotel. There was several a huge bite marks on her legs and arms. Toshiro could hear the raspy growling from his spot. He looks at his group of elementary school students.

" Remember what I told guys if we come across an infected?" Toshiro asks his students. " Run as fast as we can or hide." One boy speaks up. " Good." Toshiro sighs. What in the world was he doing? He had to get these kids to a nearby safe zone fast. So why is he taking the long route? Toshiro sees on girl trembling in fear. He was about to ask what's wrong.

When he hears a raspy growl behind him. He swiftly dodges the infected as it was about to bite him. The infected reaches out for him with snapping jaws. It knew he was still nearby. Toshiro grabs a brick and smashes into the thing's head. He pants in exhaustion. This was the eleventh infected he has killed today.

Originally he did have a fire axe as weapon. But it was stolen by a frantic survivor. Too bad that the survivor never used. Toshiro felt nauseated when he remembers the survivor who was a fellow teacher. Mr. Koki was a strict and cold to everyone in the Hope's Peak Elementary school division.

The man was down right cruel too. Toshiro hated Mr. Koki for actually slapping a boy name Jataro. He also caught the fellow teacher threatening are hitting several students in the school. Toshiro reported the abuse to the principal. But the principal called Toshiro an liar and threatened to fire him! Mr. Koki found out about this and he became really hostile to Toshiro.

During the outbreak in the school. Toshiro had to save his students when Mr. Koki put a bitten and dying teacher in his classroom. He left the school building with his students, a few other students and another teacher. Everything was fine, until Mr. Koki took his weapon the moment he left the building.

Mr. Koki lasted for a minute when the infected students started eating him. Ironically the infected students were some of the students Mr. Koki had abused. The other teacher who was Toshiro's girlfriend ran towards Mr. Koki while screaming and crying. Toshiro never knew until that moment that his girlfriend was cheating on him.

" I have the worst luck with women." Toshiro thought. A tug on his shirt snapped him out of his thoughts. He looks down to see the girl who was trembling. " Mr. Nakahara. Are we going to be safe at the safe zone?" The girl whispers. " Yes." Toshiro whispers back with a reassuring smile. Even if he was going to killed someday. He will make sure these kids survive.

The group cautiously starts walking towards the safe zone.

* * *

Alice sits down on a chair in the auditorium. She just finished meeting everyone and touring the school. Everyone else was gathered for a very important announcement. Jin Kirigiri walks up to the microphone on a platform. " Today has been a hard day for everyone. Many friends and beloved family members died from a virus or been killed by the infected. Everyone who is at this school can wait out this virus for a very long time." Jin announces.

" What about the students who ran away?!" Leon shouts. " Yeah! What about them and our family members?!" Mondo yells. Kazuo Tengan takes the microphone. " They are currently missing or dead. If any student or family members come here for refuge, they are welcome here. We shall not give into despair and we shall survive this tragedy." Kazuo calmly told everyone in the auditorium.

" That's a bunch of lies." Yasuke mutters. He was sitting next to Alice who regrets sitting next to him now. The Ultimate Neurologist has been very unpleasant to everyone. When Alice first met him in a classroom. He was telling Natsumi that those things will eventually come into the school.

Natsumi tried to intimidate him after he said that. She is definitely Fuyuhiko's sister. Alice didn't want to believe that was true. All of the first floor windows were already covered and bolted with thick metal plates. The other floors windows were going to be covered up in case of attacks from hostile survivors.

Gozu, Mondo, Sakura, Nekomaru and Sakakura were going to barricade the doors soon. It surprise Alice that some of the former students were at the school. Sonia explained that the former students were there for an demonstration. Alice gets a macaron from a bag and takes a bite. It was good but it wasn't like her mom's macaron. Ruruka had given Alice the macarons and the bag.

" Ruruka is a really nice person." Alice thought. She then notices that Yasuke was giving her an odd look. " What's wrong?" Alice asks him. " Are you going to get addict to those sweets?" Yasuke questions her. " No. I'm one of those people who don't get addicted to anything. I know that because my grandfather had me tested for that." Alice replies with a sigh.

Alice's relationship with her grandfather was tense. He is strict and he often ignored her like she didn't exist. She loves her grandfather, but he never cared about her. So whenever she had a chance to leave the house she took it. Alice often volunteers for sleep studies or works at various jobs despite her age. She actually had a good amount of money to eventually buy a house when she turns eighteen.

" As soon as the door is barricade. I want everyone to go to their rooms and get some sleep." Jin told everyone. Immediately everyone knew that they were going to have nightmares. " Maybe I should ask someone if I can sleep in their room tonight." Alice thought.

* * *

" Come on you guys! The stadium is nearby!" Ryōko calls out cheerfully as skips the safe zone. " Why is she being so loud?" A girl asks a boy. " She probably forgot about the infected already." The boy groans. The rest of the group minus one particular boy groans. The particular boy is Angelo Vazquez. He is a reserve course student.

Angelo was happy he left Spain. He was a great schemer to the point that he was almost the Ultimate Schemer. He could've been the leader of this group, but Ryōko ended up being the leader. Angelo isn't upset about that. He is waiting for his chance to take over the group. As soon as Ryōko places everyone in danger, he was going to take over.

It was a brilliant plan. The Ultimate Analyst stops skipping suddenly. Angelo pushes up his glasses. " What is she doing?" Angelo thought suspiciously. Had she figured out his plan? Maybe she wasn't dumb after all. " There's a lot of weird people at the stadium." Ryōko says. Angelo's brown eyes widen at that.

He looks ahead to see the infected. There had to be twenty or more around the stadium. Angelo wanted some infected around to accomplish his plan. But he didn't want a big amount of infected! " Maybe we should go to the mall." Ryōko suggests. " I agree. It maybe be farther away, but it's a safe zone." Angelo backs up the red haired girl. Ryōko gave him a warm smile for his support.

Angelo smiles back before looking away as his smile turns into a smirk. This was his chance! Something was bound to happen during the trip to the mall! Angelo felt so happy that he could laugh. " Angela!" Ryōko shouts with a scared look on her face. Angelo was about to correct her when he felt teeth on his shoulder.

He screams in pain as the infected bites down on his shoulder. He watched in horror as his group ran away. " Come back!" Angelo yells while the other infected walk towards him.

* * *

" Why are we walking away from the stadium?" A elderly man grumbles. " The museum is an evacuation site and a safe zone. Mr. Winters." Hiroko told him. Mr. Winters blinks at that as he felt a glimmer of hope. He didn't want to join the group at first. Until he met Aloysius Pennyworth and Fuhito Kirigiri. He became friends with them and he doesn't like having friends.

Takaaki was the co leader of the group since he's a police officer. Mr. Winters respected him and Hiroko. Taichi was a different story. He was cowardly in Mr. Winters eyes. The elderly man grimaces as he remembers that there are teenagers in the group. He found Fujiko cowardly like Taichi, Takemichi was hardheaded, Komaru was busy talking to Yuta, Kenshiro wasn't so bad and Ayaka and Kanon got on his nerves.

Mr. Winters sighs and continues walking to the museum. He pushes up his coat sleeve to look at a bandage on his wrist. There was dark color blood seeping through the bandage. Mr. Winters quickly pulls down his sleeve. He was bitten an hour before he met his group. He didn't show any signs that he was dying. Maybe he was immune to the virus.

Mr. Winters starts coughing. He puts his hand to his mouth. After a minute of coughing he pulls his hand back. Mr. Winters was shocked to see blood on his hand. " No! This can't be happening! I can't be dying!" He frantically thought. " Mr. Winters. Are you okay?" Komaru asks in concern.

" I'm fine." Mr. Winters replies as he shoves his hand into his coat pocket. There was no way he was going to tell everyone the truth. He wasn't going to let Takaaki put a bullet in his head. He is a survivor and he will not die because of the virus inside him.

* * *

Here's the secret that I mentioned in the first chapter. There are five groups in this story. Originally there were four but I changed it to five. Some chapters focus on Alice's group. Others focus the other groups. Sayuri and Toshiro's fates in the future chapters will be put on a poll after I finish a few chapters.


	5. Secrets

Jin was in his office. He couldn't sleep, especially since he was worried about the situation. Someone knocks on the door. " Come in." Jin calls out. Munakata opens the door and enters the office. " Headmaster Kirigiri. I want to use the four infected students in the basement." Munakata suddenly announces. Jin stares at him like he had gone mad.

" Seiko can make a cure if we can examine an infected." Munakata adds. Jin sighs as he looks four pictures. They were one of the Ultimate Lucky students, the Ultimate Tennis Player, the Ultimate Schemer and the Ultimate Liar. Everyone in the school became aware of the infected after those four and their classmates were killed. A teacher was bit when they came to the school. The teacher had claimed a crazy homeless man bit him.

The teacher eventually turned and attacked a student who was checking on them. The only student who got away was the Ultimate Lucky student. She had been bitten on her neck, but she still warned everyone about the classroom. Everyone in the classroom minus four students were killed so the infection wouldn't spread. The four were chained up because Jin couldn't bear the thought of them dying again.

His decision cost him the lives of many other students and facility members. Those people were terrified to learn that there were infected still in the school. Several people left, but only one group seem to have survived so far. The others were surrounded by a group of infected the moment they left the gate.

The group of students and teachers that know about the infected were still in the school were losing their trust in Jin. Some of the students and refugees didn't know about the four infected students. " Okay. Just make sure they don't suffer." Jin told Munakata. " They are already dead." Munakata retorts as he left. Jin looks at the pictures again. He deeply regrets that he couldn't save them and the others.

The door opens again and Koichi Kizakura enters the office. " I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Munakata." Koichi spoke up first. " You should have killed those four when you had your chance." Jin looks out a window. " I know. But I wanted to have hope that they can be saved." Koichi walks over to the window.

The teacher grimaces when he sees six infected slowly stumbled past the school. " I'm starting to agree with everyone." Koichi says. " Agree with what?" Jin asks. " That this is the apocalypse." Koichi replies. Jin stares at wrecked cars, the infected, the none moving corpses and the blood pools on the streets.

" Munakata is going to be the new leader here. If the people who don't know about the four infected students being in this school. Everyone will want you out of the school." Koichi warns his friend. " I know and I'm prepared for that." Jin closes his eyes for a minute. He wasn't a hero nor was he the villain in group. He was just man who is trying to keep his daughter alive.

* * *

" We are using them for experiments?!" Chisa exclaims in disbelief. Unlike a lot of the people at the school. She wanted to believe the four students can be saved. " Yes. This the only way we can find a cure." Seiko responses as she prepares her equipment. Chisa paces around the chemistry lab. This situation was bothering her a lot.

The woman stops pacing when she hears the raspy growling. The door opens and Sakakura walks in the lab. He had a long chain that was wrapped around the four infected. Chisa couldn't stop herself from gasping at the scene. A female infected turns it's head towards the gasp. The infected tries to get away from the chain. Chisa backs away when she sees the Infected reaction. She knew it wanted to eat her.

Sakakura mutters something as he secures the chain on a pole. He steps away before a male infected could lunge at him. Chisa stares at the infected who tried to go after her. It was once the Ultimate Lucky student. There were a few lucky students in the school. But this student used to make everyone smile. Now she was gone and a walking corpse replaced her.

Seiko slowly approaches one infected. It must have heard her, because it tries to lunged at her with snapping jaws." Can you put a muzzle on them, Sakakura?" Seiko asks. " Am I your lackey now?" Sakakura retorts. He carefully muzzles the four infected students anyway. A sound of footsteps approaching alerts the three. Nobody closed the door. Chisa rushes out the lab and closes the door. " Miss Yukizome? Is everything okay?" Nagisa asks. Chisa looks at the boy and smiles.

" Everything is okay. There was a little accident in the chemistry lab." She told him. Nagisa gave a look that said that he didn't believe her. " Why are you still awake?" Chisa ask. She was hoping to divert the boy's attention from the lab. " I can't go to sleep." Nagisa frowns. The woman kneels down on the floor. She puts a hand on the boy's shoulder. " Today has been a very scary day for you. But don't worry. I'll plan something fun for everyone tomorrow." Chisa softy told Nagisa.

He tilts his head at that. What can everyone do that will be fun? Chisa stands up. " I'll take you back to your room." She smiles. Nagisa sighs and goes back to his room. He was unaware that Chisa temporary stopped walking. She stares at the lab's door for a few seconds. Eventually she sighs and follows Nagisa.

* * *

Alice couldn't go to sleep. She wasn't afraid at the moment. She just didn't feel tired. Alice gets off the bed and looks around. She is looking for a notebook. She was going to use the notebook for a journal. A knock on the door startles her. Who was knocking on her door? Alice slightly opens the door.

" Who's the there?" She asks. " It's me, Nagisa." A boy's voice responses. Alice opens the door so Nagisa can enter the room. " I want you to investigate the chemistry lab with me." Nagisa says the moment he entered the room. " There's something in there that Miss Yukizome doesn't want anyone to see."

" Why do you want me to go with you?" Alice asks in confusion. " Because one of my friends might reveal the plan. I don't want anyone stop me." Nagisa replies. Alice's heart beats faster. The thought of what is in the chemistry lab both frightened and excited her. there might be something really cool in the lab.

" Okay. I'll go with you." Alice agrees. Nagisa smiles at her response. " We will sneak into the lab tomorrow." He announces as he left. Alice closes the door and goes back to her bed. She needed all the rest she can get. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for her. " My first time sneaking into a room that no one is supposed to go into. I'm starting to feel like a rebel." Alice thought with a smile. She falls asleep after that thought.

* * *

Nagisa looks around the hallway before he enters his room. He had pretended to go into his room a few minutes ago. He didn't want Chisa to stop him from going to Alice's room. Nagisa sits down on his bed and looks at his clothes. It was a good thing the Ultimate Seamstress was still at the school. She could make him some pajamas.

He lays down on the bed. So many things had happened that day. If a teacher hadn't rescued him and his friends. They would be dead or one of the infected. Nagisa shudders at the thought. He starts thinking about the chemistry lab. Whatever is in there could be good or bad.

There could be a cure in the lab. Nagisa smiles as the thought made him feel better. The thought of a cure gave him hope. Tomorrow is going to be a great day.

* * *

At the chemistry lab. Seiko was looking into a microscope. She groans in frustration and leans back on her chair. " I think I should ask the Ultimate Scientist for help." Seiko says. A noise catches her attention. She looks towards the four infected. They were trying to go after her again. But that wasn't the noise she heard. The noise she heard sounded like someone closing the lab's door.

" I think I need to get some sleep." Seiko yawns. She stands up and leaves the lab. Unbeknownst to her. Someone did close the door. The person was curious and slightly opened the door. To their surprise, there were four infected in the lab. The person was stunned to see them.

" There are infected in the school?! How is this possible?!" The person thought. The person quickly closes the door and runs away. They almost immediately bumped into a female student. " Is something wrong, Asukasei?" Karen asks in concern. Asukasei composes himself. " Nothing is wrong. I was going to my room before I got scolded." He said.

Karen glances around like she was making sure no one else is around. " I need your help. Sōshun and the other student council members won't help me." She says. Asukasei raises an eyebrow. He had to leave in the middle of the meeting earlier. He had to look for a missing walkie-talkie. " What can I do to help you?" Asukasei asks.

" I want you to help me find my mother." Karen replies. Asukasei was startled at this. " Karen. Are you saying that you and I should leave the school to look for your mother?" He questions her. Karen nods at the question. Asukasei felt the panic from a few minutes ago return. Leaving the school meant that they could die.

A new thought terrifies him. What if they end up letting a horde of infected into the school? Asukasei had to come up a plan to stop Karen. For now he has to go along with her idea. " Okay. We'll sneak out of they school the day after tomorrow." He told her. Karen smiles happily as she goes to the dorms. Asukasei sighs as he walks to his room.

He knew that trying to change Karen's mind is an impossible task. He might have to do something drastic to stop her. Hopefully he won't have to use the four infected in the chemistry lab to stop her.

* * *

Lots of important things have happened in the chapter. Jin is slowly losing his role as the leader in the group. Also it looks like a member of the group is planning a murder. In the next chapter, Alice and Nagisa are going to discover the four infected students.


	6. Discovery

" Alright everyone! The flag is somewhere in the gym!" Chisa shouts. The adults and teenagers stare at her. Even Nagisa and Alice thought she lost her mind. Masaru, Monaka, Jataro and Kotoko thought differently. Chisa had decided that everyone should play capture the flag. Nagisa leans over to Alice. She lightly blushes when she notices that he's really close to her.

" This is a perfect distraction." He whispers. Alice nods when she remembers the plan. She could already feel the adrenaline in her system. Her hands were shaking, but she didn't care. Once they thought everyone was distracted. They snuck away from the group without any trouble. Nobody notice that they were gone except for Kiriko Nishizawa.

The light magenta haired girl looks around in confusion. " What's wrong, Kiriko?" Sōsuke asks his fellow student council member. " Two people are missing." Kiriko replies. " They probably left to escape from the boredom." The red haired teen says with a chuckle. The girl smiles as she realizes that Sōsuke might be right. The two go back to the childish game.

* * *

While everyone was playing Chisa's game. Nagisa is picking the lock on the chemistry lab's door. " How do you know how to pick locks?" Alice asks. " Masaru taught me." Nagisa simply replies. Once the lock unlocks, Alice opens the door. The two walk in the lab, were they saw the four infected chained up to a wall.

Nagisa and Alice were scared at the sight of the infected. Alice was about to scream, when the boy makes gestures for her to keep quiet. When Nagisa and his friends were leaving their school to go to Hope's Peak. He learned that infected are blind and they are attracted to noises. He also noticed that the infected ignore animals, but they use the animal's noises to find the living.

He knew that Gundham has animals with him. Nagisa almost shudders at the thought of the Pomeranian escaping, and leading the infected to the school with its barks. Alice looks at the infected with fear. Who is keeping these infected alive? Nagisa makes motions that says that they should leave.

Alice nods and leaves the lab with Nagisa. As the boy closes the door, Alice breathes a sigh of relief. " That was scary. Why is someone keeping the walkers here?" Alice asks. " The Walkers?" Nagisa questions her. " I'm calling the infected that since the only walk." She replies. The blue hair boy thinks about the name. " That's a good name for them." Nagisa says.

Alice smiles as she hears someone walking towards them. She turns around to see Aoi walking towards them. " You guys missed all the fun!" Aoi told them with a cheerful smiles. " Sorry." Nagisa and Alice apologizes at the same time. " Nobody is mad." Aoi reassures the two.

The three left the hallway without realizing that someone was watching them. The person is Kyoko. The Ultimate Detective looks at the chemistry lab's door. Her eyes narrow at the thought of something dangerous might be there. " Are the four infected students there?" Kyoko thought.

She leaves before her father or Munakata saw her. But she is determined to investigate the lab soon. Kyoko was going to make sure that everyone in the school will be safe. If the four infected students are in that lab. She is going to put them down.

* * *

It was now dark inside the school. Hours have passed by this time. Two students however were awake. They had flashlights that were already turned on. " Why are we going to the chemistry lab?" Karen ask her companion. " If we are leaving the school. We need to get some medicine." Asukasei replies.

Karen nods at the really good reason. She made a good choice to leave the school with Asukasei. She was going to find her mother in no time with him. Asukasei glances at Karen. He was going to regret what he is going to do. But he couldn't let her risk everyone's life.

He had snuck into the lab an hour ago. He took off a muzzle from a female infected with a bite mark on its neck. Asukasei felt nauseated at what he was going to do. But he reminds himself that it is necessary.

Karen enters the lab and Asukasei follows her. He closes the door behind him. If anyone is outside and near the door. They would hear the screams and frantic pleas for help.

* * *

" Sayuri. Are you there?" Alice ask the walkie-talkie. She is in her dorm room. Alice was having a hard time going to sleep. So she decided to talk with Sayuri. " Yes. I'm here." The Ultimate Midwife replies. " There are four walkers in the school." Alice told her. The thought of the walkers in the lab is bothering her.

" I know. They are former students. My group left because of them." Sayuri says with a hint of sorrow in her voice. " Why are they not dead for good?" Alice ask. " Because Mr. Kirigiri thought they can be normal again someday." The midwife bitterly explains.

Alice is stunned to hear that. It was impossible for the infected to go back to normal. Those things are dead and nothing is going to change that. " Don't trust Mr. Kirigiri. Anyone who believe that the infected are sick can't be trusted." Sayuri suddenly warns Alice.

The young girl is now startled. Jin is the principal of Hope's Peak. So he's the leader at the school. If she can't trust him, who should she trust? Alice once read a book about a post apocalypse. Every group has an leader, and unfortunately the leader isn't always a good guy.

Alice didn't want to see Jin as a bad guy. But she knows that she has to be cautious around him now. She says good night to Sayuri as she turns off the walkie-talkie. Alice puts it up and lays down on the bed. She pulls up the covers to her neck.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

Jin is going to have a lot of problems in the next chapter. Here are the pairings in the story. Makoto x Kyoko, Leon x Sayaka, Gundham x Sonia, Nekomaru x Akane, Ishimaru x Mukuro, Nagito x Mikan, Hinata x Chiaki, Saihara x Kaede, Kaito x Maki, Fuyuhiko x Peko, Souda x Mahiru.

Don't ask why I'm shipping Souda and Mahiru together. So far I haven't figure out who to ship with Alice. But I'll make decision soon. See you guys later.


	7. Chapter 7

Seiko yawns as she walks to the chemistry lab. She had just woken up a few minutes ago. " I should've ate something before I came here." Seiko groans as she reaches the door. She opens the door to the lab and walks inside. Seiko immediately regrets doing that. The former Ultimate Lucky student didn't have her muzzle on. There was blood on the it's mouth and shirt.

But what horrified Seiko was the dead body on the floor. There was so much blood that she couldn't identify the body. She could see an noticeable stab wound on the person's head. And that was the only thing Seiko can see on the body. She leaves the lab and closes the door. " I need to tell Munakata about this!" Seiko thought a she runs down the hallway. This is a murder and the killer is still around.

* * *

Alice just finished her breakfast, when Seiko rushes into the cafeteria. The Ultimate Pharmacist runs over to Munakata. She frantically whispers something that Alice couldn't hear. It must have been bad, because the man looked shocked for a moment. Munakata got up from his chain and strode out of the cafeteria. Sakakura and Chisa follow him.

Ruruka and Sonosuke check on the panicking Seiko. Alice was about to leave when. " Someone committed an murder?!" Ruruka shrieks, as she frantically looks around to see who is the murder. Alice's eyes widen at that. " There's an killer here?!" The young girl thought.

Many thoughts ran through her head. Did the killer used the walkers in the chemistry lab to kill someone? Alice quickly makes a list in her head of everyone present in the cafeteria. She realized that Karen is missing. Alice felt nausea because she knows why she's missing.

Alice didn't interact with Karen at all. That was because the teenage girl kept asking her how she survived outside. Alice thinks that she was just lucky. " What if the killer is planning another murder?" Alice suddenly thought.

She was going to need help to find the killer. Alice wasn't going to let someone else die.

* * *

At the chemistry lab. Munakata examines the body. " This person was Karen Kisaragi. The foolish girl must have wanted to get a closer look at the infected." Sakakura scowls. " Did you not see the stab wound on her head? Someone let an infected rip her throat out, before they made sure she didn't come back." Chisa points out. Sakakura looks like he was about to protest. But he stops himself.

Munakata stands up with a sigh. " We need to find the murder soon. Chisa, check all the security cameras. Juzo, get ready to kick the murderer out of this school." Munakata orders his friends. The two look at the man like he is crazy.

" It's a death trap outside! We can't exile anyone even if they committed an murder!" Chisa protest. " If we hope to survive the pandemic. We need to make sure that the killer doesn't do this again." Munakata sighs. Chisa starts to protest again.

Sakakura puts an hand on her shoulder. " We have an job to do." He reminds her. The woman sighs and reluctantly leaves the lab with him. The sound of chains rattling and the growls were the only noise in the lab. It was going to be the place where the cure was going to be made. Now it is an crime scene.

Munakata couldn't help but wonder what could've stop the murder from happening.

* * *

The school was surprisingly quiet. Almost everyone is distrustful of each other. The three people in the computer room didn't feel distrust towards one another. " Have you hacked into the security cameras yet, Chihiro?" Alice asks.

" Not yet." The Ultimate Programmer replies as types on the keyboard. It still surprises Alice that she can tell that Chihiro is an boy. Kokichi glances around in interest. He could have some fun in this room. It is a prefect to prank people. Well it would be a perfect, until something goes wrong.

Kokichi hasn't looked outside, since all the windows were covered up now. But he could tell that the situation outside is getting worse. " I'm in." Chihiro announces. Alice, Kokichi and Chihiro watches last nights footage. They saw Karen and Asukasei entering the lab.

The purple hair boy grimaces at the mental image of what happened in the lab. He almost didn't believe Alice, when she told him about the infected in the lab. He believed her because he can tell she was telling the truth.

" I can't believe that a member of student council killed another member." Chihiro mumbles in disbelief. Alice was the first one to hear the shouting outside the room. The three leave the room to see Sakakura dragging Asukasei. " Karen was going to kill us all! I know that the infected are already on the school grounds! They probably tore down the gate, because of that girl's shouts!" Asukasei yells.

Alice resists the urge to scowl. What was she supposed to do?! She didn't know that the world ended at first! " Oh shut up!" Sakakura growls as he continues dragging Asukasei. " He's going to be kicked out of the school." Kokichi spoke up. Nobody said anything after that.

Chihiro and Kokichi eventually left. Alice stayed behind to watch the news in the computer room. Out of curiosity, she decided to watch an older news video. It was about an car accident, that happened an hour before the apocalypse. Everything looked normal, until the dead guy reanimated and killed an paramedic.

Alice's eyes widen at the sight. That man didn't have a bite mark when turned into a walker. Or did he? Alice shakes her head and turns off the computer. " I'm starting to get paranoid." She mumbles as she left the room.

* * *

An hour later after he was tossed out of Hope's Peak. Asukasei navigates his way in the city. " I can do this. I can survive the apocalypse." He thought. When he managed to evade several infected earlier. Asukasei felt exhilarated. He was wrong to think that he can't survive this new world.

" I'm going to survive! I'm going to live for a long time in this world!" He cheers in his head. He is still bitter about getting kicked out of the school. But he was going to shrug it off. Asukasei hears a raspy growling noise behind him. He smirks and walks ahead of the infected. This new world was made for people like him.

Asukasei stilt felt guilty for killing Karen. He really did cared about her. She would've loved this new world. " Where should I go to now? The stadium and the mall are good choices. Then again, the museum is an evacuation site." Asukasei said to himself. While he decides where to go.

An man tackles him. Asukasei fought against his attacker. " Give me your supplies and i'll let you live!" The man growls. " I don't have anything! I was kicked out of my old safe zone!" Asukasei shouts. His attacker punches him and runs away. The teen cries out in pain. His nose is broken and his jaw hurts.

He hasn't notice the reason why the man left. An infected who must have been a weightlifter once, was approaching him. Asukasei finally sees the infected. He frantically tries to stand up. But he legs were numb. Out of desperation, Asukasei crawls away from the infected.

" I'm going to survive this." Asukasei thought with determination. He began to think the he had left the infected behind. That is when he felt something grab him.

* * *

Sayuri is busy analyzing a roadblock, when she notices birds flying away from something. " An infected must have gotten someone." She sighs as she looks at the roadblock. The roadblock is two cars that is stopping anyone from leaving the city. " Did someone do this on purpose?" Sayuri asks herself.

It was no use trying to move these cars. There was another way out of the city. It is risky and a long drive again. But it is the only way to get to a safe place. There must be another city or a town that doesn't have infected. Sayuri looks at the bus. Her group members were waiting for her.

She rubs the back of her neck and sighs. They were going to be mad at the new destination. " I better tell them about the new destination now. I just hope that they don't kill me." She sighs as she walks over to the bus.

* * *

The next chapter is to have more about how Sayuri's group is surviving the apocalypse so far. And Ryōko's group is also in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

The first part of this chapter will introduce an minor character, who will have an important role at the end of the first arc in the story. I also decide to have Hiroko's group featured in this chapter. By the way, the characters of rebirth are the members of Ryōko's group. I really wished that rebirth was an game. Also I decided to update because Halloween is coming up in a few days.

* * *

" We can't survive like this anymore. I'm so tired of hiding in the forest. I don't care if the monsters in the city kill me." A woman whispered to herself. She was in the forest with three other survivors. An soldier is in the group, but nobody really considered him a part of the group. The soldier was on guard duty at the moment. He sighed when he heard what the woman said.

" Lieutenant Vann. Are you there?" An male voice asked on Vann's walkie-talkie. Vann holds down an button on it. " I'm here. When is the rescue team coming here?" Van asked. " About that. All military personnel are abandoning the city. Everyone is dead there." The voice replied. " That's a lie! I know that people are still alive there!" Vann shouted.

" I know. But an survivor somehow got ahold of an bomb. He's threatening to set it off. And you know what that means if it goes off. He'll do it if the military stays at the city." the voice said. " What are the survivors supposed to do now?" Vann scowls. " The sergeant wants you to go to Hope's Peak. He wants you to convince the survivors there to evacuate the city." This startled the soldier.

He isn't an hero. He could barely keep the small group of survivors together. Vann was about to reply, when he hears gunshots. " No!" He shouted as he runs to the camp. Vann stops when he sees the group that had just kill his group. " Crazies!" Vann thought.

Crazies is Vann nickname for survivor groups that kill other survivors. The crazies enjoy killing defenseless people, like they are a game. The bandit survivors were almost like the crazies. But they only kill people that refuse to give up their supplies.

Without any option left since his group is dead. Vann quietly leaves and walks towards the city.

* * *

The museum was strangely quiet. The military had left a long time ago. Hiroko is currently pacing and cursing her bad luck. Takaaki had blamed their late arrival on Mr. Winters. The elderly man got sick two days ago. He passed away before anyone could help him. The group mourned his loss, until he reanimated and tried to bite Yuta. Mr. Winters was put down and everyone saw the bite wound on him.

Hiroko was angry. However Takaaki was furious. " That stupid old man should've stayed by himself! He put everyone's live at jeopardy for not telling us about his condition!" The man had raged. It took Komaru an hour to calm him down.

" Looks like the military have abandoned us." Hiroko sighed. She didn't want to believe that this is the end for them. But it looks like their situation is hopeless now. " We can't give into despair. If we give into despair, we might as well let those things kill us." Komaru said. Yuta and Ayaka flinched at that. The older members of the group realized that she is right. They can't give into despair.

" All right everyone! We are staying here for the night! Then we are leaving the city first thing in the morning!" Hiroko announced. " I want to say that is insane. But it must be safer outside the city." Fuhito commented. " My son and his classmates are probably left the city already." Taichi said to himself. "I can find the other members in my idol group." Ayaka mumbled.

For the first time in a while. Everyone felt hope.

* * *

Ryōko was very confused. Kazuomi has been ranting that they let someone die for ten minutes now. Her group had finally made it to the mall after several complications. " Oh shut up! He was bitten! There was nothing we could've done to save that reserve course student!" Mikoto snapped.

The Ultimate Karate Fighter scowled at her. " We had a reserve course student in our group?" Ryōko asked. " We did. His name was Angelo. I don't know his last name." Maiko quietly spoke up. The dancer was already feeling guilty for what happened. They should have warned him before that thing got too close to him.

Marin, Misuzu, Nico, Ayumu, Mitsunari and Saji were feeling guilty too. " Mikoto is right. There was nothing that we could've done to save him." Seishi said. Ryōko saw the look on Kazuomi's face. If she didn't do something now, there was going to be an fight. " I don't remember what is going on. But we should remember Angelo and make sure nobody else dies." She told her group.

" Big sis approves that of that idea." Marin spoke up. " Yeah! I'm going to look for food for Angelo's sake!" Narumi giggled. " Just say that you are hungry." Aruma chuckled. Ryōko smiled at the sight of everyone calming down. Being a leader is really easy. Yasuke would be proud of her. Ryōko felt lonely when she thought of his name. She really misses Yasuke. Maybe she should convince everyone to go back to the school? Ryōko started to feel better at that idea.

She will get to see Yasuke again soon.

* * *

Sayuri sighed in relief. Her group didn't kill her for the change of plan. But she got a lot of deity looks from everyone. " Stupid reserve course students. I should have never told Alice that they are my classmates" Sayuri thought. She frowned at what she just thought. This isn't good. Her dark side is getting worse. She has to complete her revenge soon, or she was going to kill everyone on the bus.

Sayuri leans back in her seat. Her teacher volunteered herself to take some reserve course students on a trip. Mrs. Kyo decided that Sayuri should go with them. The only thing that stopped the trip was that the bus driver had turned. They barely managed to kill the driver.

During the situation at the stadium. Sayuri saw her teacher. Mrs. Kyo was one of the infected by that time. " She shouldn't have been so foolish. It's her own fault that she got infected." Sayuri thought. It was funny how Sayuri lies about herself and other things. She was even lying about her true personality and talent. Her dark personality is her real personality. Her true talent is Ultimate Serial Killer.

Sayuri wanted to start a new life. So she hired a man to hack into the academy's internet and change her file. It was going great until the apocalypse started. Now her hard work is ruined. Sayuri is becoming her old self again. The unfortunate reserve course students had no idea that they are in danger.

A plan to get rid of the members of her group is forming in her mind. If only the others saw the evil smile on Sayuri's face right now. " Sayuri! I'm stopping the bus for a moment." The boy who was driving the bus called out. Sayuri became curious, until she noticed a girl having trouble breathing.

This is working in her favor. The moment the bus stopped. Sayuri casually walks to the front of the bus. She steps off the vehicle and locks the door. She then cuts the breakline. Sayuri stepped back as the bus rolls down the hill. The idiot boy shouldn't have parked on a hill in the first place.

 **Crash!**

" Aw! Now that is music to my ears!" Sayuri giggled as she walked towards the wreckage. She smirks while reaching for a key. But movement in the wrecked bus stopped her. Was someone still alive? How is that possible? Curiosity got the best of Sayuri. She knocked on the door. An girl threw her body at the door. It was the girl who was having trouble breathing.

Sayuri stared at her in surprise. The girl was clawing at the door like an rabid animal. She is also snapping her jaws like she wanted to bite someone. In fact there was fresh blood on her mouth. It took Sayuri a minute to realize the girl is one of the undead.

More movement catches Sayuri's attention. She is stunned to see that the others are infected too. " But nobody was bitten! How is this possible?!" She frantically thought. Fear and even guilt take over her mind. She could even imagine her past victims surrounding her and telling her to die.

" What have I done?! Why did I let myself become like him?!" Sayuri asked herself in horror. She yelped when the glass starts to break. She runs away before the infected can follow her. " I have to warn everyone at the academy about this!" Sayuri thought. Warning everyone won't erase her crimes. But Sayuri didn't care about that now. She just wanted to do something good for once.

* * *

Sayuri is revealed to be a psychopath. Can she redeem herself or will she die before he redemption? That is a secret for now. The next chapter involves a peaceful day at Hope's Peak before more chaos comes their way. Now I'm going to put down a interesting question and answering session that I had with one of my relatives.

 **will** Ryōko's **group join the Hope's Peak group before the current arc ends?**

The answer is yes.

 **Is the person who has the bomb going to set it off or does it go off by accident?**

Sorry. I can't reveal that just yet.

 **is Toshiro's group joining Hiroko's group?**

Yes but Toshiro will be gone by that time. I'm not going to reveal his fate until chapter ten.

 **Will a horde of infected show up soon?**

Yes. A horde will threaten the remaining groups in chapter ten.

 **Where is the Hope's Peak group going to next after this arc is over?**

it's not decided yet, but the group is going to the hospital first for medical supplies. Then they are going to find a safe way to leave the city.

 **How many people are going to die in chapter ten?**

I can't reveal how many people are going to die.


End file.
